Deadly Frost
by Muwnder
Summary: Gajeel ne peut plus survivre sans lui, sans Cobra. Après tant de supplices subits, il s'écroule au bord du gouffre entre la vie et la mort. Laquelle de ces deux entités l'emportera ? [UA x YAOI x OS]


**Ohayo Mina~!**

 **Devinez qui fait son retour… _Muwnder_.**

 **Je remercie ClemTrafalgar de m'avoir réveillée et indirectement poussée à poursuivre mes activités d'écriture !**

 **Depuis la rentrée de septembre, il s'est passé _beaucoup_ de choses et j'ai un peu délaissé FFNET. Mais maintenant je reprends contenance et je m'occupe de vous, mes petits lecteurs !**

 **En revanche… Je ne reviens pas tout de suite avec la suite de Societatem ou bien le commencement de ITHOP. J'ai énormément écrit et corrigé en août, j'avais donc fait une légère pause alors je me remets doucement dans le bain.**

 **J'espère que mon retour vous réjouit, même si je ne vous ai jamais abandonnés, et que vous connaissez mon irrégularité ^^'**

 **Bref, entrons dans le vif du sujet… CET OS ! Est une fiction écrite il y a un moment que j'ai repris. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le contenu de cette petite fiction !**

 **Rating : Hum… T/M.**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fait nuit noire. Ce ciel sombre est menaçant. Les lumières crues des lampadaires usés éclairent faiblement les traces de pas laissées dans la neige étouffante. Un dangereux froid polaire stagne depuis quelques temps au-dessus de la Pennsylvanie. Les quartiers pauvres de Philadelphie sont irrités par cette chute vertigineuse des températures hivernales. Ce vent glacial s'infiltre à travers les mailles de mon pull, comme il s'immisce cruellement autour des citoyens les plus démunis.

C'est un véritable enfer. La joie de vivre qui émanait des aires de jeux a entièrement disparue, laissant place à un silence affolant. Le flux de population habituellement casée devant les boutiques ne circule plus, comme le sang gelé dans mes veines. Les lumières scintillant le soir éclairent désormais la misère qui s'est abattue sur ces quartiers modestes.

J'ai terriblement mal au cœur. Toute cette peine qui me ronge intérieurement m'insupporte. Plus aucune lueur de bonheur ne resplendit au creux de mes iris rouges sang. Mon poids s'allège au fil du temps tandis que mes joues se creusent. Mes lèvres gercées suintent de douleur le jour, alors que mes mains s'agrippent désespérément aux draps fins qui me recouvrent la nuit.

Je suis encore et toujours enchaîné à ces pensées qui riment mon quotidien depuis quelques journées. Ce qui m'accable le plus, c'est cet événement. Celui qui m'annonce la phase terminale de toute cette souffrance. Cet incident, ou que sais-je, qui bouleverse ma raison, le battement régulier de mon cœur meurtri et mon souffle coupé à chaque instant. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je n'ai aucune information, et le monde entier semble ignorer ce problème de taille qui ruine complètement mes dernières forces physiques et mentales de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde…

 **« Pour… -quoi ? Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi… »**

Mes pleurs inondent mon visage pâle, et mon corps frêle tombe à la renverse sur le sol glacé. Étrangement, je ne tremble pas. Un signe de volonté, de force ou de détermination ? Loin de là, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai juste atteint mes limites. Je ne peux plus reculer devant l'échéance. Cette mort fatale qui me tend chaleureusement les bras, comme pour me narguer et se moquer de ma situation.

Mon regard se porte, pour la dernière fois sur l'horizon fané, et je distingue douteusement un cube de verre dressé au milieu de la rue.

 **« Une… Une cabine téléphonique ? »** Soufflai-je à faible voix.

Ce genre de lieu me rend particulièrement nostalgique. Je souris malgré moi et les étincelles d'une flamme d'espoir surgissent de mon estomac. Je suis comme happé par cette vague de chaleur qui réchauffe mon corps endolori. C'est quelque chose de très agréable, qui paraît inaccessible. Aussi imprenable que tes baisers volés contre cette vitre si particulière. Celle contre laquelle tu m'as avoué toute l'étendue de tes sentiments, avant de quelques temps plus tard faire tout le contraire. M'exploser la tête contre la même vitre pour me forcer à t'oublier. Alors qu'au quotidien, je me sentais en meilleure forme avec toi. Et pourtant…

 **« Ah ! Aïe… Hum... Kof… Kof… Oh non, mer…-de. »**

Une grisante éclaboussure écarlate s'expulse entre mes lèvres béantes et tachent le givre incolore encré sur le trottoir.

 **« Encore cette…. Fou…-tue… Toux. »** Grimaçai-je.

Mes poumons rugissent devant l'effort exercé et ma tête se met à violemment tourner, m'apportant une agaçante migraine.

Je tends désespérément une main vers la cabine téléphonique qui disparaît petit à petit, ma vue se brouillant progressivement, comme un compte à rebours. Je ressens le manque d'oxygène dans mes poumons qui se noient dans un océan d'hémoglobine. Mes paupières sont lourdes et la cabine n'est plus qu'un point étrangement éclairé dans un nuage de brume nébuleuse.

J'use mes dernières forces pour m'agripper aux flocons givrés qui bleuissent ma main tendue. Mes manches retombant laissent apparaître les traces de mon calvaire. De longues entailles profondes qui rayent ma peau basanée. Je n'y prête pas attention et tente de reprendre mon souffle qui ne vient toujours pas.  
Et qui ne reviendra jamais.

Mon corps se crispe et mes muscles se relâchent, le cœur n'affluant plus. Mes voies respiratoires cessent de fonctionner et tous mes sens s'éteignent les uns après les autres. Mon nez ne hume plus l'odeur des pins d'hiver. Ma langue ne distingue plus le goût amer du sang inondant ma bouche. Mon corps ne ressent plus la froideur de la couche enneigée, me plongeant dans une atmosphère vide de sensations. Mes oreilles n'entendent plus l'aigu sifflement du vent qui m'arrache mes vêtements. Ne me reste plus que la vue. Et à travers celle-ci, j'apprécie pour la dernière fois de mon existence, la beauté de tes cheveux chocolatés aux reflets rougeoyants qui s'aèrent gracieusement. Deux petits yeux farouches qui m'observent en silence et sans aucune once de pitié. Ce corps entier qui se tient fermement sur ses appuis sans avoir l'envie de m'aider. Je souris intérieurement et m'endors définitivement, gardant l'image d'un grand homme brun qui, jusqu'à ma mort, m'aura fait souffrir jusqu'à la moelle.

 _ **« Co-bra… »**_

* * *

 **Voici donc un OS que j'avais débuté et que j'ai fini après plusieurs mois. Cet OS n'avait absolument pas cette orientation au départ, mais au moment de la rédaction je suis partie dans ce sens. Puis, ça ne me plaisait plus, je le trouvais fade et pas comme je le pensais. Et bien… Je l'ai laissé au repos et quand je me suis relue, j'ai apprécié mon travail et je l'ai achevé !**

 **Au moment même où je termine cet OS, je suis un peu barbouillée… Mais j'aime beaucoup ces atmosphères morbides qui racontent un temps dépressif… C'est quelque fois mon trip XD**

 **Je sais bien que ça ne plaira pas énormément, mais j'ai vraiment aimé ce projet et je vous le partage avec grande joie.**

 **J'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'idée pour le titre, alors si vous avez d'autres propositions, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
